Hush, Hush
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena's life is turned upside down when she is kidnapped by Kai parker. Now fighting for her life and in an disastrous situation Elena must find a way out before she goes missing forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hush,Hush

Chapter 1

Darkness closed in on her as she felt as if she was suffocating. Elena hit a sharp object and almost yelped out in pain. Where the hell was she. She felt around noticing that she was in a small confined space. It was too dense to be a coffin, so where was she. If only someone would turn a light on or something.

Panic overwhelmed her as she searched for any clues as to where she was. She knew that her legs were tied, but not her hands. Why were her hands untied? Who was doing this?

Before she could say anything else smoked filled the air and she chocked. What the hell was happening to her? Before she could figure anything out her world went black.

When Elena awoke, she felt as if every in her body was on fire. She needed some water, but when she tried to move she couldn't. What the hell? Than it suddenly came to her. She had been in a small and dark space. Only this time it wasn't small and she could actually see. She wasn't in the space anymore. She was on a bed and she wasn't alone.

She shrugged back as she looked around at all the girls. She had no clue how many there were, but all she knew is that she could feel their eyes staring at her. What the hell did they want?

She turned her head and almost screamed when she came face to face with another girl. Before Elena could make a sound the girl hand a hand over her mouth shushing her as if there was another threat out there.

"He's going to hear you if you're not quiet. You must be thirsty, they always are when they first come. What's your name?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at the girl as she removed her hand from Elena's face. What the hell was she talking about. None of this made sense.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't know you or what's going on. I'm scared out of my mind and all I want to do is go home."

The girl frowned slightly and looked over Elena.

"It looks as if you need to be cleaned up. Don't worry Kai usually sends someone in to take care of it."

"Who's Kai? What- What is this?"

"It's hard to explain. We're basically a human-vampire sex exchange."

"I'm sorry." Elena chuckled for the first time since she had been there. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"You don't believe?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore! I-"

Before she could get the rest of her sentence out the door burst open and a guy she assumed was Kai stepped through it. Elena could see why the other girls were afraid of him. He had an intense presence surrounding him, but as she looked at him everything came back to her in sharp images. It was all clear now. She finally remembered exactly what happened.

If Elena hated anything more it was lousy tippers. She had thought being a stripper and being a part time bartender would have made her more money, but she still had a million dollars left off to pay on her loans. She rolled her eyes and threw her tips into a jar getting undressed so she could get the stench of cheap bear and man sweat off of her. Most of the girls were thrilled by this smell, but Elena couldn't stand it.

After she was fully stripped Elena went into her bathroom and stared at her shower curtain confused. It had been opened this morning when she had left. Why the hell was it closed now. She reached her hand out with an intent to peel it back, but was knocked into her sink by a guy she hardly knew instead. She looked around for anything to hit him with and flung her straightener at him.

He caught it with ease and she screamed as he hit her head to the mirror trying to knock her unconscious, but she refused to give up. She would keep fighting until she couldn't anymore. She kicked him inj the nuts, but he didn't bidge all he did was threw her to the floor and smile.

"Looks like kitty wants to play it rough. Okay. "

Before she could do anything he yanked her by the hair. She cried out in pain as he dragged her out of her house by her hair. She screamed and fidgeted even though it hurt like a fucking bitch. Dirt covered her body as she saw a car in sight. He beeped open ythe trunk and it popped open.

She screamed again but it was too late, he already had her. She struggled a bit more before he hit her head on the side of the car and made her world go black.

Elena came back to the present and stared at her kidnapper again with her eyes full of hatred. All he did was smiled and approached her. He put his hand on her cheek and she flinched. Who the hell did he think he was.

"How's my girl doing?" he said looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him leaning in closer before she spit in his face.

"Go to hell." She said falling back onto the bed.

"We have a feisty one here girls. Should we teach her what happens to feisty girls."

Before Elena could come up with a snide remark, Kai punched her in the face making her mouth bleed. He kept on doing that until she begged him to stop. Elena narrowed her eyes as he released her and drove a needle through her leg. She cried out in pain.

"Have a nice nap princess."

The last thing she saw before she passed out was Kai's smiling face. What the hell was going to happen to her? All she knew was that she was terrified to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hush, Hush

Chapter 2

Every part of Elena's body felt as if it were on fire as she tried but mostly failed to open her eyes. She knew they would probably be swollen shut by now and all she could do was turn her ears to the conversation that was happening beside her.

"What the hell were you thinking Kai, do you want us to get caught?" She heard a voice said. It was the nicest voice she had heard since she had been here.

"Relax Damon. No one saw us. This bitch made the mistake of being out in the forest late at night. From what I could tell she was just begging to get taken. Plus she could go for a hefty price you never know. You know how much the men love fucking brunettes."

Elena swallowed down the vomit that had formed in her throat as she tried to focus in again.

"Well obviously no one is gonna want her now judging on what you did to her face. You might as well turn her into a blood bag. I mean I haven't had a decent meal in days."

Footsteps sounded by Elena's bed as she tried not to scream in terror. What was he about to do? His hands caught in her hair as she turned his head to the side. Fangs brushed against her neck as she let out a whimper of terror. Suddenly he jerked up and cleared his throat.

"She's awake. Make sure the girls tend to her and don't let me caught you doing this again Kai. I mean it."

The door slammed loudly.

"You heard the guy take care of her before I beat your fucking ass." Kai said slamming the door behind him.

Before Elena knew it she felt a wet rag on her eyes as water slipped down her throat. She almost chocked on it because it was so unexpected.

"Who-"

"Shh." A voice told her as it encouraged her to drink more water. "You need to regain you strength. It's not a good thing to be a weak one here."

Elena really didn't want to stay there and do nothing but she did as the person asked and managed to get in a couple of bits of food and some water before the girl went back to caring for her injuries.

"This will take way to long to heal. Olivia come here I need you assistance."

Before Elena could ask what was happening the girl took her hand and began chanting in words that Elena had no clue what they meant and before she knew it she could open her eyes. It was almost like the pain had vanished. She touched her now unswollen eyelid as she looked upon a girl with dark skin and the kindest brown eyes. Blood dripped from her nose as another blonde haired and blue eyed girl held onto her hand. What had they just done?

"Thank you. Ugh, your nose is bleeding."

"It usually happens when I use my magic." she said wiping the blood away.

Elena wasn't paying attention most of this was just all too serial and she had no clue what the hell she or any of the others were doing here.

"What is this place?" Elena asked feeling much better. She decided to avoid the magic topic completely.

"This is a personal version of hell or rather what feels like it. We were all brought here for one purpose and one purpose only to be sex slaves for supernatural creatures."

"This can't be happening. " Elena said.

"Unfortunelty there is no other way to sugar coat this. I just hope you've gotten your virginity out of the way first. They usually will bid higher on you if you are. They really are sick creatures."

"Why didn't Damon feed off of me?"

"I have no clue. You were the first person he hasn't taken blood from. He can be a nice guy at times, but don't get on his bad side. He can get really nasty."

Elena nodded not wanting to ask more questions. This was all just a nightmare that she would hopefully wake up from soon. Before Elena could ask anymore questions the door opened as the girl sprang back to her bed in fear.

It looked as if Kai was back for more and his first objective was Elena. Elena sprang out of her bed as Kai shoved her back down. She screamed as he forcefully grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing ?" She asked trying to pull her hair free from Kai's grasp as the walked down a rather long corridor.

"You'll see." he replied with a rather twisted smile.

He threw a door open as he shoved her in. She fell to the floor scrapping her knee up pretty bad as she looked up at Kai who now stood in the doorway.

"She's all yours." He said shutting the door.

Elena jumped up to get out but she wasn't quick enough as she slammed her hands against the door and tried to turn the knob. It was useless though it was locked. Elena sighed as she turned around and gasped as a pair of blue eyes met her own...


	3. Chapter 3

Hush, Hush

Chapter 3

Elena's throat ran dry as she looked upon the gorgeous creature in front of her. She had already met Damon once, but that had been under dire circumstances. Now that they were in a well lit room with just the two of them Elena had to admit that for a sick creature of the night, Damon was actually pretty hot, with his callous blue eyes and his dazzling good looks. It wouldn't be hard to imagine how he managed to lure girls into this sex dungeon whether it be willingly or not.

Suddenly realizing exactly who he was working with Elena backed herself into the corner grabbing a nearby lamp as she cowered in terror. She had to find a way out of this place, but how?

"Stay away from me." she said as menacing as possible.

The beautiful man chuckled as he walked over to his bed and sat on it patting the seat next to him. Elena stayed where she was at in the corner. There was no way she was going to go anywhere near that guy much less trust him to not snap her neck like a twig.

He narrowed his eyes showing his impatience as he sighed going in for the overkill.

"I won't hurt you, you know that right? If you aren't going to sit next to me you might as well take one of the chairs."

"Are you seriously negotiating with one of your prisoners?"

"Prisoner is such an ugly term..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what term would you like to use for someone who you literally dragged here and kept against their will?"

"You're talking out of free will right now."

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say."

"And I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you. I'm a vampire Elena, which means your free will can be taken away from you just as easy as it can be taken away from you."

"Meaning?"

Damon sighed in frustration as he strode towards her. She backed up until there was no space between him, her, and the wall behind her. He was just so close. It felt as if she couldn't breath. What was he about to do to her?

He reached out towards her face cupping her cheek as he stared at her with those blue eyes. She felt hypnotized by him as his mouth dropped open and he said

"Kiss me."

Elena felt as if her whole body was electrified she knew deep down that she didn't really want to kiss him. He was holding her captive after all, but there was suddenly something about him that she couldn't help but want. She leaned in closer to him firmly pressing the rest of her body into his as she tilted her lips up. His scent fluttered through her nostrils as his gentle hands roamed their way through her hair. His lips were so close that she could taste him. She had never wanted a kiss as much in her whole entire life when he got in closer and whispered.

"Snap out of it."

She let out a deep pained breath as if the wind and her common sense had been knocked back into her as her back hit the wall hard. What the hell had just happened to her?

He stepped away from her giving her a chance to catch her breath as she looked back up at him seething. How dare he do that to her? She didn't know exactly what he had done to make her act that way, but she sure as hell knew it wasn't on her own terms. How dare he take that choice away from her!

Before she could fully think about who she was up against she closed the distance between them again and smacked him as hard as she could. He flinched for a brief moment, but something in her mind had told her that her hand would be hurting for far longer than his face would, but it was worth it. She thought so at least.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her as he grabbed her by the arm twirling her around until her back was to her chest. He leaned down to her ear his mouth barely touching it..

"I wouldn't try that again."

"Why don't you just compel me to obey again? I'm sure it will benefit you quite nicely."

"You don't know jack shit about what's going on here little girl, so don't even say anything until you know the extent of the truth."

"I don't give a fuck why you're doing this. You and the guy who kidnapped me are just a bunch of sick fucks and I will never be your little sex slave or your human blood bag. You got that?"

"I'm sorry for this." he said as he felt a prick on her neck before getting a cold rush of fluid through the injection sight.

"What the hell?" she said as she collapsed to the floor wondering what her fate would be next.


End file.
